


The Maze Runner/TMR Cast Prompts

by FantasyWriter02



Series: Newtmas/Dylmas/Minaris/Minewt/Thominho/Ect. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Multi, Sad, Smut, tdc, tmr - Freeform, tst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maze Runner prompts.<br/>Send me a ship, otp, brotp, reader x charater, etc. and a prompt number + scenario (glade, scorch, safe haven, au) and I’ll write you something based off it.</p><p>I will also be posting the prompts in the same work, so make sure to check back to see if your request has been filled. (:</p><p>Some prompts will come from Tumblr requests, which you can send numbers to me on at; grimes-o-holic.tumblr.com.</p><p>Also I make edits at: http://www.instagram.com/greenie_editz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Send in requests y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so i'm starting this one up because my other request list flopped, due to many other people doing it with the same ships. Hope people will like these!
> 
> Also, I usually write BoyxBoy other than BoyxGirl, GirlxGirl, ect. So stick with me whilst I write those (:

1\. “Make me.”  
2\. “Don’t leave, please.”  
3\. “Looks like we’re stuck here for a while.”  
4\. “Why are you in my bed?”  
5\. “Hey! That’s my pizza! Put. It. Down.”  
6\. “Please don’t tell anyone!”  
7\. “I swear I didn’t mean to do it!”  
8\. “You hit my mailbox!”  
9\. “Whatcha doin’?”  
10\. “Look! It’s snowing!”  
11\. “I’m pregnant.”  
12\. “Let’s go to the zoo.”  
13\. “Well, this is awkward.”  
14\. “May I sit here?”  
15\. “Why are you getting out of the car?”  
16\. “Wake up. Please. I’m scared.”  
17\. “I dare you.”  
18\. “Why do you have a puppy?”  
19\. “Come over and bake with me.”  
20\. “BOO!”  
21\. “Well, I’m still not sorry.”  
22\. “Are you jealous?”  
23\. “It could be worse, you know.”  
24\. “Did you smile at me?”  
25\. “I thought I lost you.”  
26\. “Why did you climb in my window?”  
27\. “You’re not my mom.”  
28\. “Can I wear your sweater?”  
29\. “Good morning, sunshine.”  
30\. “Are you still awake? I need to talk.”  
31\. “Sorry I fell asleep on you last night. You’re just really comfy.”  
32\. “Do I get a kiss for that?”  
33\. “No. I’m not doing that.”  
34\. “B-but all the food!”  
35\. “I wanna go!”  
36\. “Why are you wet?”  
37\. “Please tell me you didn’t.”  
38\. “Will you marry me?”  
39\. “That’s my blanket!”  
40\. “Make your own.”


	2. Whatcha Doin'? (Sonewt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #9, Sonewt, 'Whatcha Doin'?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, never really knew about Sonewt, but i’ll try my best, here is prompt request number 9.

Newt walked away once he saw Thomas go to find Teresa, he doesn’t know what but he found something sketchy had happened with her ever since the incident with Jorge. He goes and sits on the ground in front of their small campfire with his mind drifting off to his thoughts about Sonya, Aris and Minho until he felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked up to see that is was frypan.

“Hey man, Whatcha doin’?” he asks, “Just thinking.” Newt replies, sighing, running his hands over his face.

“Just thinking, hey?” Frypan retorted, Causing Newt to look back up to him. “I just hope Sonya is okay, yeah we haven’t known her for long, but she was a great member of the team and I hope she’s not hurt, I hope they all aren’t hurt.” Newt states.

“Sounds to me like someone has a soft spot for Sonya.” His friend suggests.

“Yeah? Maybe, I guess.” Newt says beginning to laugh, Frypan joining in soon after.


	3. Make Me (Newtmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Newt..” Thomas harsh whispers, leaning closer to the other boy to whisper “Stop” in his ear. Newt looks at him and leans close, very close to Thomas that he can feel his hot breath tickling his neck, sending shivers down the brunette’s spine. “Make me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Here is prompt request number 1!
> 
> Hope you like it.

The gladers were sitting around a picnic table eating some ham and cheese sandwiches that Frypan had made, chatting and laughing. 

Thomas loved these kind of moments, the ones where they can all be at ease for half an hour. He looked around and met the faces of all the gladers, smiling and just being happy and he looked at the boy sitting next to him, Newt, laughing at something Minho had said, which caused Thomas to smile. He’s beautiful, he thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his own under the table and he jumped at the sudden contact until he realised it was just Newt and looked to the boy who was already looking back with a mischief smile on his face which caused Thomas to send him a questioning look. Newt just looked back to Minho and started chatting with the Asian once again.

Thomas was talking with Chuck from across the table when suddenly Newt’s hand slipped from his and fell onto his thigh, causing Thomas’ body to tense up and his breath to hitch in his throat. Chuck looked at him with a weird expression. “Everything okay, Greenie?” the boy asked. “U-uh. Yeah, buddy.” Thomas replied his voice a little shaky as he felt Newt’s hand travel closer and closer to his groin. He turned to see that Newt, still talking with Minho, was acting like he wasn’t doing anything, wasn’t teasing Thomas under the table they were sharing with their glade family. So Thomas cleared his throat, attempting to gain Newt’s attention and fortunately it does, his boyfriends head turning to glance at him.

“Everything okay, Tommy?” He says cheekily, which sparks an unknown feeling in Thomas’ stomach. All Thomas can do is give Newt a look of confusion, a look of ‘Please stop. Not here.’

“Newt..” Thomas harsh whispers, leaning closer to the other boy to whisper “Stop” in his ear. Newt looks at him and leans close, very close to Thomas that he can feel his hot breath tickling his neck, sending shivers down the brunette’s spine. “Make me.” is all Newt says and Thomas is quick to stand up and excuse himself to go to the bathroom. Newt chuckles and apologises to Minho, also excusing himself and follows after his boyfriend, most people throwing each other knowing looks.

When Newt got to the bathroom, he found Thomas with his head against the far corner wall and when he approaches Thomas he ends up scaring the poor boy half to death.

“Shuck Newt! You scared me half to death.” The dark haired boy states, turning around as his hand goes to his heart on instinct. Newt just chuckles and moves closer, placing his hands on Thomas’ hips and begins kissing his boyfriends neck, a low moan escaping the boy in front of him. “Newt, it’s t-the middle of the day-y. Someone can walk i-in at any moment.” Thomas says, his voice coming out a little breathless. “I don’t think they would want to come in here Tommy. Minho’s face shown me that he knew what was going to happen.” Newt retorts into the crook of Thomas’ neck, sending tickles all through the boys body.

“I still don’t kn-“ Thomas tries to say but he gets cut off when a pair of lips meet his own, soft lips against slightly rough lips. Newt slides his tongue across Thomas’ bottom lip and Thomas is quick to react, opening his mouth so their tongues could meet each other. Both boys couldn’t control the moan that slipped out of their mouths. Thomas’ arms wrap around Newt’s neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. It seemed like they were kissing for minutes before they pulled apart, needing air. Newt seemed to be dazed for a moment which Thomas took advantage of and flipped them around, pushing Newt against the wall, which had snapped him back to reality and before Newt could do anything Thomas had already started to leave marks all over his neck. Newt couldn’t control the moans that escaped his mouth and Thomas thought it was the hottest thing ever, so to hear more of those delicious sounds, Thomas trails his hand down the skinner boys torso and down over Newt’s bulge outline and pushed his palm firmly into it, eliciting a breathless “Tommy” to escape Newt’s lips.

Newt’s head falls into the crook of Thomas’ neck and Thomas can hear his small pants as he presses harder, palming Newt at a speed that the other boy obviously didn’t agree with. “Faster, Tommy.” he pleads into Thomas’ ear. Thomas moved back, which made Newt whine but once again as Newt went to say something, Thomas had replaced his hand with his own body, grinding against the boy.

Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck this time and moves his hips in sync with Thomas’.

“Shitshitshit” is all Newt could manage out of his mouth. Thomas just smiles, reattaches their lips once again and grinds harder, causing the boy beneath him to open his mouth and Thomas took the chance to slip his tongue in. The kiss didn’t last long seeing as they were both too busy moaning into each others mouths. Thomas pulls back and goes back to palming Newt. “You like that baby?” Thomas whispers into Newt’s ear and all Newt can do is nod his head yes. “Thought so.”

Thomas’ hand travels up above Newt’s button and unattached it from the piece of material holding it together and lets his hand slip into the boys jeans, grabbing the outline of Newt’s crotch. “Shit, Tommy.” Newt says as his head falls back to lean against the wall he was pinned against. Thomas is quick to slip his hand into Newt’s boxer brief’s and jack the boy off. Newt’s moans were uncontrollable at this point and if any of the gladers decide to walk in on this moment, they would have the sound of Newt’s moans in their head for days. 

Newt then stills Thomas’ hand and guides it out of his pants and pushed Thomas backwards gently as he says, “Your turn.”

Newt’s hands find their way to Tommy’s button and zip very quickly, he obviously being very impatient. The button’s popped and the zipper’s down as Newt slides Thomas’ pants down far enough for him to see the tent in Thomas’ boxers. The sandy haired boy’s palm had come into contact with the darker haired boys crotch, causing Thomas to moan, which put a smile on Newt’s face. Newt began palming Thomas at a fast speed and Thomas let his head fall back, a “Fuck, Newt” slipping from in-between his lips.

“I’d gladly like that.” Newt says smiling up at him as his hand dives into Thomas’ boxers, cold fingers meeting the tip of Thomas’ Dick.

“Cheeky bastard” Thomas growls breathlessly. Newt just chuckles and slides the boxers down enough to get the other boy’s junk out and begins to properly jerk Thomas off. “Shit, Newt. I still think you were a professional hand job giver in your past life.” Thomas compliments. “Of shucking course you would say something like that in a situation like this, you shank.” Newt says laughing, preparing himself for his next move.

“Hey it was a com-“ Thomas starts but gets cut off by his own moan escaping the back of his throat as Newt kitty licks the head of his dick. “Oh my god.”

Newt hums and it sends vibrations straight up Thomas’ length causing him to moan even more and grab Newt’s hair, gently tugging on it which elicited a small whimper from the boy below and he takes Thomas in his mouth, as far he could and began sucking the boy off.

“Shit.” Thomas manages out and tugs harder on Newt’s hair. Newt pulls off after almost 6 minutes with a pop to give Thomas a kiss, their tongues finding each other in no time. Just as Newt was about to continue his previous actions they hear a voice call out to them from the door of the Bathroom.

“If you shanks are done fucking, how about coming out so Thomas and I can go for a run?” The two boys recognise it’s Minho. Thomas is already in a laughing fit and quickly pulls his pants and boxers up, with his head falling into the crook of Newt’s neck, trying to quieten down his laughter.

Newt has a smile on his face also as he says “Oh bloody hell Minho. We were just getting started.” and the two boys could hear Minho cringe causing Thomas to lose his breath in laughter again. “Give us a minute, Min.” Thomas manages out after his laughter dies down.

“Kay.” Is all they hear from Minho and Thomas buttons up his jeans and pulls up the zip, Newt doing the same. “Just think of.. um.. The grievers, if not then have a shower, baby.” Thomas says as he gives Newt one last kiss and walks out of the bathroom. 

Newt follows him, trying his hardest to think of anything disgusting to settle down his problem.


	4. I dare you (Minaris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A’righty, Min.” Newt was the one to speak now, Minho now knowing it was going to be a good dare. “I dare y- No, we dare you, to snog..” Newt continues, which made Minho’s breath hitch in his throat and to question, “S-snog? Wha-.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is prompt request number 17!
> 
> Hope you like it, keep the requests coming. :)

Teresa, Brenda, Newt, Thomas, Minho and Aris were all sitting in the living room of their new Safe Haven and were playing a game of truth or dare. Brenda and Teresa were sitting on the carpet in front of Newt and Thomas who were snuggled together on the couch. Ever since the private decision between them in the scorch, they haven’t left each other’s side. Minho had found that soppy but low key he thought it was very adorable.

Minho and Aris were both sitting on beanbags on the floor, trying to hide the fact that they were both, really close, but with Thomas and his detective skills, he could see what was happening and he had tried to contain his happiness for his friend but it had slipped out in one of Minho’s dares.

“Minho, truth or dare?” Thomas asked his friend, smiling wickedly watching Aris stare at Minho, waiting for his answer like he would die without hearing what he had to say.

“Trut- no. Dare.” Minho replied, slightly excited about what he would be dared to do. Minho watched as Thomas whispered something into Newt’s ear, which made the other boy giggle and nod his head. Thomas then turned to Teresa and Brenda, and their eyes immediately flashed with realisation, looking to me and Aris and then Brenda nodded. At this point, Minho didn’t know what to expect and now, he was expecting the worst.

“A’righty, Min.” Newt was the one to speak now, Minho now knowing it was going to be a good dare. “I dare y- No, we dare you, to snog..” Newt continues, which made Minho’s breath hitch in his throat and to question, “S-snog? Wha-.”

Newt just smiles and looks extremely confident for some reason and simply says, “It means this.” To everyones surprise, Newt turns to Thomas and presses their lips together. Thomas looks frozen for a couple seconds before his eyes fluttered shut and he started to kiss Newt back. Teresa is the first to react and yell “I KNEW IT!” and Minho wolf whistles soon after, causing Newt to pull away, resting their foreheads together and begins to laugh. 

“They grow up to fast” Brenda says as she wipes away an imaginary tear. The only person to not react was Aris, he looked like he was on a different planet. “Anyways.. You have to do that to..” Thomas says, trailing off and points his finger around the group until it lands on Aris. If Minho had been drinking something, it would be all over the carpet at this point. “A-aris?” Minho stutters out and Teresa is quick to speak up. “Something wrong with him?” She says. Aris was well aware of what was happening at this point, being snapped back into reality after Minho had said his name.

Minho’s eyes go wide at that question and he started babbling back to the girl. “N-no, of course no-, I mean i don’t e-even know if h-. Fuck it.” Aris once again seems out of it as he stared at Minho and he was going to tell him that he could use his chicken if he hadn’t wanted to do it but then he felt hands on the back of his neck and then a pair of lips met his. Shivers were sent down both of their bodies and Aris placed a hand on either side of Minho’s waist and pulled him closer. Before they knew it, Minho had slid his tongue across Aris’ bottom lip and Aris is quick to grant him access and then their tongues met. Both thought it was over to soon when they had to pull away for air. 

Minho looked to his right to stare at the other’s in the room and all eyes were set on the two in awe. “How’s that for a ‘Snog’?” Minho snickered as he turned back to Aris, who was smiling and blushing like a maniac. “Wow” is all he heard from Newt and then they all burst into laughter with Aris’ head falling into Minho’s chest.


	5. Can I wear your sweater? (Minewt #28)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silence remains until Newt pipes up. “Can I wear your sweater?”
> 
> “Huh?” Minho replies not really knowing what was said.
> 
> “Your sweater, can I wear it?” Newt says again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long. But I just watched the death cure and I need to release some hurt from watching it and put it into my stories.
> 
> I'll be doing all requests from ages ago also. Hope you like this one :)

Newt was lying down in his hammock, watching the sun peep through the tall trees surrounding the gladers homestead. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, slowly sitting with his legs hung over his makeshift bed until he stands up and walks over to the name wall.

Looking at the wall he sighs, it’s sad, very sad that these boys had died. He didn’t know them too well but his heart still hurt. He grazed his hand against the names, ‘George’, ‘Jack’, ‘Zart.’ He hopes the next greenie that comes up can survive this shit house. 

Suddenly he hears a small voice behind him. 

“Hey newt.”

He recognised the voice to be Minho, of course he’s awake, it’s almost time for the walls to open.

“Hey.” He turns around, taking his friend into view, his hair was perfect like bloody always. A loose blue sweater placed upon his torso with his backpack sitting upon his shoulder complimented by his brown chinos. Frankly he looked good for someone being up this early.

“What are you doing out here?” He asks, curious.

“Woke up early, thought to come and admire the wall.” Newt replies sleepily.

“Okay, did you sleep well?” His friend asks.

“Yeah, as good as you can sleep in a hammock.” Newt laughs. “How about you?”

“Yeah same.” 

It was quiet for a short moment before Newt get’s a cold shiver.

“It’s quite chilly today, ain’t it?” Minho states.

“Good that.” Newt replies.

“Funny enough I’m quite warm, the cold doesn’t seem to get to me inside these walls.” Minho follows.

“Lucky.” Newt scoffs. 

Once again there is a small silence, Newt takes into account Minho’s sweater and wishes for it.

The silence remains until Newt pipes up. “Can I wear your sweater?”

“Huh?” Minho replies not really knowing what was said.

“Your sweater, can I wear it?” Newt says again.

“Oh. Uh yeah, sure. Here.” Minho says, slipping it off over his head and handing it to his friend.

“Thank you.” Newt thanks as he slips it over his small frame.

They both turn back to the wall, reading the names once again. 

“I wish they were all still here. They didn’t deserve this.” Minho states. Newt hums in agreement.

They both continued appreciating the name wall when they heard the maze doors open. 

“That’s my queue.” Minho facts. 

“Indeed.” 

“I’ll catch you later Newt.” Minho says as he turns to head towards the open walls. 

“Will do. Thanks again for the sweater.” He replies.

“No worries, it looks good on you.” Minho smirks, looking back before running off.

Newt’s cheeks blush pink and he feels his face heating up.

“Stay safe!” He yells to his friend.

“Good that!”


	6. Why are you in my bed (Thominho #4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want you to die.” Minho cries softly.
> 
> “I won’t, I’m here. Minho I’m okay.” He says pulling his friend into his arms. “I’m here love.”

Thomas and the rest of the boys were settling into their room at the facility that Janson had set them up in. 

They all were asleep resting.

It was early in the morning when Thomas heard a distressed noise from the bunk below which woke him up.

He opens his eyes, trying to look around the dark room, as his vision adjusts to the darkness he hears the boy below make the same noise again. 

“Minho?” Thomas whispers. He get’s no reply but he’s pretty sure his friend is having a nightmare so he reaches below and gently nudges him to awake him calmly. 

It takes a few tries before his eyes flicker open and his frown on his face turns into a resting face. 

“Thomas?” He asks.

“Yeah, I’m here. Are you okay?” Thomas asks worryingly.

“Yeah, just had a bad dream, you kind of uh.. well died. It wasn’t great to witness.” He says very softly.

“Aw Min, it’s okay. I’m here, not going anywhere.”

“Yeah. Hey Thomas, can I come and sit up on your bunk with you?” Minho asks pleadingly. 

“Yeah sure, if we can both fit” Thomas laughs.

Minho climbs out of bed and up the ladder to meet Thomas who is now sitting on his bed cross legged. Minho does the same at the opposite side of the bed.

“Hi.” Minho greets.

“Hey.”

It’s quite for a minute before Thomas realises the small sniffles coming from the boy across from him.

“Hey, hey, Minho, why are you crying?”

“I..” Minho tries to talk but the tears interrupt him.

“It’s okay.” Thomas assures Minho.

“I don’t want you to die.” Minho cries softly.

“I won’t, I’m here. Minho I’m okay.” He says pulling his friend into his arms. “I’m here love.”

It took a couple of minutes before Minho’s tears stopped. Somehow they ended up in a position of them both lying down with Thomas’ arms around Minho with Minho burying his head in Thomas’ neck. 

“I’m sorry.” Minho whispers.

“Whatever you are sorry for you shouldn’t be.” 

Thomas began to run his fingers through Minho’s hair. It wasn’t long before Minho was asleep in Thomas’ arms. 

Thomas watched the boy sleep, he was utterly perfect. His eyes resting peacefully, his mouth open a little, the small noises coming from it as he sleeps, he looked so beautiful and before Thomas could stop himself he pressed a kiss to the boys forehead. 

“Goodnight love.”

**

Thomas woke up a couple hours later when he heard the noise of his surroundings. He tried to role over but bumped into something, well, rather someone. 

Minho? Why are you in my bed? He thought to himself. But then he remembered the previous hours and he snuggled closer to the sleepy boy, not caring what the other gladers thought, he wouldn’t change this moment for anything.


	7. Lazer Tag (Bonus Dylmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t hear Thomas anywhere, but he knew that he’d be creeping up on him somewhere, he’s never too far away from him, literally, at like anytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this idea was cute (:

Dylan and the rest of the cast of The Maze Runner were out playing a classic game of Laser Tag.

They always did stuff like this, even though they are all work colleagues, they are all great friends, family even.

Obviously Dylan and Thomas paired up even though it was free for all. 

Dylan had been chasing after Ki hong for at least 5 minutes now trying to get him tagged out as it’s only he, Thomas and Ki left in the game but also trying to stay in the game himself, Thomas following behind constantly like a lost puppy. 

It wasn’t until Ki hong lost sight of Dylan that he got tagged out. Now it was only Thomas and Dylan left.

Thomas wasn’t really fighting much, he was basically just another pair of eyes for Dylan so when Dylan tagged Ki out, Dylan and himself just look at each other for a few seconds before bolting in opposite directions.

Dylan ran from where he was to straight ahead to hide behind a makeshift wall, trying to calm his breathing so he didn’t give away his position. 

He couldn’t hear Thomas anywhere, but he knew that he’d be creeping up on him somewhere, he’s never too far away from him, literally, at like anytime.

He heard a noise behind the wall he was taking cover at and knew that Thomas was right there. He listened in for a second to hear just how close he is and then he ran, kept running but Thomas was on his trail, he may not seem so athletic but Thomas can be sonic fast when he needs or wants to be.

Dylan kept running until his hands lost grip on his laser gun and it dropped to the floor. He turned back to see if he could pick it up without Thomas tagging him but Thomas was right there so Dylan just legged it, running and running until he reached a corner, a dead end. 

He turns around and sees Thomas stop running now and slowly walk towards him, gun pointed with a massive grin on his face.

“Looks like you’re trapped.” Thomas says, now a few feet in front of his friend. 

“You won.” Dylan states, laughing.

“Nah, not yet mate.”

“Wha-“ Dylan tries to say before Thomas pushes him against the wall and plants his lips on Dylan’s. 

Before Dylan could even process what was happening, Thomas pulled away.

Dylan then feels a vibration on his laser vest indicating he’s been tagged. 

“Now I have.” Thomas says with a smug look on his face before turning around to leave to meet with the others, leaving Dylan breathless and hot cheeked.


	8. Wake up, please, I'm scared. I thought I lost you. (Newtmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt woke up to slight tapping on his shoulder. The gladers, including himself, were all asleep on the safe haven island in their hammocks and floor beds, it was nice, it was like he was back at the glade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short I know and I'm sorry. It's not the best, but here is prompt #16 + #25 (:
> 
> Please leave feedback!

Newt woke up to slight tapping on his shoulder. The gladers, including himself, were all asleep on the safe haven island in their hammocks and floor beds, it was nice, it was like he was back at the glade.

Newt was so close to not being able to see this place, but it’s okay, because he was here and he made it.

He turned around and opened his eyes, wincing as it adjusted to the small light of the sky.

“ _Wake up. Please, I’m scared_.” He heard a small voice say. It didn’t take him long to notice who the voice belonged to.

“Tommy?”

Once his eyes fully adjusted he could see the boy, he was sitting on the floor next to Newt’s bed on his knees. His face was red and his eyes were puffy, indicating that he had been crying.

“Tommy, what’s wrong?” Newt says, worry now in his voice.

“I-i.” Thomas chokes out.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can tell me.”

“I dreamt of losing you. The fight we had. I-“ Thomas tried saying but his sentence got cut short as he let out a small cry, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Come here.” Newt says, moving over on his bed, making room for his friend.

Thomas moved over slightly, now being in arms reach of Newt.

Newt pulls Thomas into a hug. It took Thomas a few minutes before he calmed down enough to stop crying.

“Now Tommy, are you going to tell me what happened?” Newt asks, causing Thomas to pull away from the hug and look at the boy.

“Our fight didn’t go down as how it actually went down. Brenda didn’t make it to us in time. You had your knife out and you tried to hurt me with it and then you crashed into me, the knife pointing towards you and you stabbed yourself. You died in my arms Newt. _I thought I lost you_.” Thomas says, his lips trembling and his voice cracking at the last few words. “I haven’t been able to sleep since.”

Newt was speechless, he was quite before he once again took Thomas into his arms. Thomas once again had tears running down his flushed red cheeks.

“I’m here love, never gonna not be. Well, until I’m old that is.” Newt says, chuckling at the end. Thomas laughed through his tears as well and that made Newt smile.

Newt kissed Thomas’ forehead, making the brunette blush.

Newt smiles and looks around them, noticing that it was still dark.

“How about you sleep here? You’re safe with me.” Newt says, looking at Thomas.

“Okay.” Thomas replies before settling into the bed next to Newt. It was quite small so it was basically unavoidable to not be spooning each other, but frankly neither of them minded.

“ _Goodnight Newt_.”

“ _Goodnight, Tommy_.”


End file.
